federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Katal Dhaja nee T'Kassus
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Katal T'Kassus (Mirror) Katal Aaliyah Dhaja nee T'Kassus is the once troubled engineer and daughter of the infamous Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus. Fighting hard to earn her place in the military, she eventually resigned to fulfill her dreams of becoming a mother. Future Katal is on Earth in Tibet and has managed to (so far) use meditative techniques to squash any uprising of her negative mental emotions. If you are looking for information on Katal in Current Plots, please refer to Katal Wolfe. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born June 17, 2347. *Parents - Laura Fabbro (2312 - 2367) and Lorbadin T'Kassus (2304 - 2380). *Step-Mother - A'lara Sh'harinn (2360-2380). Laura and Lorbadin met during the Battle of Khitomer in 2346. Lorbadin was the Captain of attacking Romulan forces, while Laura was the helmsmen aboard the medical vessel the USS Nightengale. Responding to a distress call from the Klingons, the Nightengale was intercepted by Lorbadin's ships. The Federation crew was held captive, some murdered while others, like Laura, were forced to pleasure the Romulan crew. T'Kassus, favouring Laura had kept her with him, only to be accused of being a traitor to the Federation by his father Senator Aiodann T'Kassus. In reality, it was a ruse to ensure the warmongering Lorbadin was out of Romulus' hair. Having little choice but to flee, Lorbadin feigned loyalty to the Federation, helping the officers escape and secure asylum on Earth. Throughtout the whole ordeal, Laura developed Stockholm symdrome for her captor and when she discovered she was pregnant, stayed with Lorbadin which caused a rift between her and the family. Later years, Laura began to excell in her Starfleet career, eventually making it to Captain of the USS Persephone. She was killed in the borg attacks at Wolf 359 in 2366). Lorbadin was Katal's primary caregiver for most of her life, unable to leave Earth because of sanctions and watches against him. So, while Laura was on duty on the Persephone, Lorbadin was alone with Katal. Resentful of his 'mudblood' daughter and his banishment from the Empire, Lorbadin was often verbally, physically, emotionally and sexually abusive to the young girl - some of which she had repressed until her adult years. In 2357, Lorbadin was granted clemency by his father to return back to Romulus, bringing Katal with him for almost 5 years. During this time, she was able to learn more about Romulus culture and the language. It wasn't until she was 15, when she expressed interest in joining Starfleet did she leave Romulus - her father happy to have her out of his hair. Katal's parents never married and never had any more children. Eventually the allure of Laura's Romulan husband wore off and in hindesight, Laura expressed deep regret for leaving her daughter alone so often with him. Still, Katal and her mother often shared a special place at 'Acorn Lake' in Montana. Katal possesses a holographic program of it to this date. In one instance, thanks to the Prophets, Katal was also able to go back in time and speak to her mother as an adult (c. 2375). Over the years of her own Starfleet service, Katal often ran into Lorbadin who filled in the role of an archenemy type. He was constantly trying to kill her or those she was associate with in his attempts to destroy the Federation. When Lorbadin was assasinated in 2381, Katal was more relieved than sadden. In 2379, her father Lorbadin had assumed the role of Praetor of Romulus and took another wife by the name of A'lara. Sibling(s) *Paternal; Younger Step-Brother - Rahel Valtak (2379); A'lara + Aren. For some time, Rahel was believed to be Lorbadin's biological son and therefore Katal's half-brother, however during the First Romulan-Cardassian war his true parentage was revealed. Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Arrennhe T'Kassus (2290 - 2369) and Ai'odann T'Kassus (2270 - 2374). Maternal *Grandparents - Marion Fabbro (2288-2360) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). *Aunt - Emily Fabbro (2310). Only until recently has she reconciled with her Aunt Emily, who shows an interest in meeting her neices/nephews. In-laws *Mother-in-law to Anna-Aleena Thay through Jatar. *Mother-in-law to Zahir al-Khalid through Lauren. *Former Mother-in-law to Sidney Piper through Mylee (widow). *Former Mother-in-law to Hayden Liu-Ioan through N'lani (divorce). *Daughter-in-law to Kitaan Dhow through Chiaro. *Sister-in-law to Elliana Dhaja, Adiyah Dhaja, Dylan Dhow, Zoe Dhaja, Zachary Dhow, and Ar'hiel Dhow. *Former Daughter-in-law to Giada and Marcus Wolfe, Sr. through Marcus (divorce). *Former Daughter-in-law to Sela and Garnak Nora through Cathasach (widow/divorce). *Former Sister-in-law to Fing Nora through Cathasach (widow/divorce). *Former Mother-in-law to Katriona Nebrisi through Benjamin (divorce). Children *For a complete list of children, please refer to the Katal's Children page. Grandchildren *For a complete list of grandchildren please refer to the 'Katal's Children' page. Personal Life Terrance Reed Katal met her first boyfriend, Terrance Reed, while she was a freshmen at the Academy and he was her Professor. Teaching her main engineering class, she excelled which earn her his attention. Soon enough, they started a secret relationship because Reed was the first to show Katal the attention she desperatly craved. They maintained a relationship for nearly two years until, in 2367 her mother died in the Battle of Wolf 359. Distraught, Katal went to seek comfort from Terrance, only to see him in bed with another Cadet. Enraged, she attacked him, nearly killing Reed. She was placed on personal leave and faced with a Court Martial, but it was dismissed due to momentary insanity. In 2372, Reed came back with a vandetta, Katal's actions having ruined his career and left him with a permanent limp. Framing her for Romulan conspiracies against Starfleet, he was eventually found out and murdered. Eben Dorr Katal met the father of her first child, Eben Dorr, having worked together in engineering for years on both DS9 and USS Fenrir and was an interest of Eben's mainly in the physical sense. When she was possessed by a pah-wraith, it was easy enough to have them together. But, when Katal conceived and was no longer possessed she made the decision to abort their child since she was married to Marcus at the time. This effectively destroyed her relationship with Eben, but he was able to anticipate her actions and saved the baby. Currently, they talk from time to time but are not friends. Marcus Wolfe *Married - January 12, 2376; *Divorced - December, 2377. Katal met her first husband, Marcus Wolfe, in 2371 when he had transferred from the USS Fenrir to DS9. Katal formed a bond to him almost right away, however Marcus' eyes were elsewhere. While he continued to court Jadzia Dax, Katal pined for him on the side, though always remained his friend. Stick together throughout the war and Jadzia's eventual death, the couple finally got together and married. This marriage was shortlived, however as Katal soon came to realize she was never her husband's first choice. Finally over her attachment to Marcus, they divorced. Currently, they remain in touch for Benjamin's sake, and have even become sexual again, however they both realize nothing more will come of their relationship. Andorian Quad Katal met her quad partners, Qadira Roshen, Isaac Hammond, and Marlon Nadis in 2373 when they came to the station to be part of its science team. As Qadira was the only Andorian of the bunch, she maintained the glue of the relationship and formed a very close bond with Katal. The quad was together for nearly a year until Katal started to drift away, still pining for Marcus despite everything that had happened. They broke up in 2374. Katal and Qadira never made up until Qadira was hit with a houdini on AR-558 in 2375 just before she died. Katal still maintains a friendship with Marlon, and gave her first son Benjamin the middle name Isaac in honour of her former lover who sacrificed himself in the Dominion War shortly before Qadira's own death. T'Pok Katal met her boyfriend, T'Pok, in 2374 shortly after her break up from the Andorian Quad. At the begining of the year, T'Pok had asked Katal to be his partner in his ponn farr. Happy to help, the week long experience made them bond together on a more emotional level. The pair attempted to date and though there were feelings and love from both sides, T'Pok's stoic Vulcan nature did not suit Katal's own passionate need to be emotionally reenforced. They seperated, but remain very close friends. Cathasach Una *Married - August 23, 2379; *Divorced FP - January, 2400. Katal met her second husband, Cathasach Una, originally on DS9 but reacquainted in 2378 on Earth. Having just moved after a divorce, Katal was a single mother with Benjamin. Cathasach was engaged to Allysann Knight at the time, but upon Ally's assimilation, Katal and Cath got closer. Soon, in early 2379, Katal got pregnant and the couple decided to marry. They later adopted two more children, and had a set of twins making their family a family of eight! So many children so fast added an extra burden between them, as well as jealously and mistrust on both sides. Katal was unhappy and she had an affair with Carill Savoi. Regretting the decision, she returned to Cathasach and attempted to work things out. Moving to Bajor, they had managed a comfortable medium when Cathasach was killed in 2383. In future plots, Cathasach never died, however continued marital issues led to increased bitterness and they divorced. Chiaro Dhow *Married - November 28, 2401. Katal met third husband, Chiaro Dhow, on Bajor shortly after her divorce from Cathasach in FP. He was the one person who was able to see through Katal's depression and moods. Relating to her, the 'younger' man stuck by her side and went so far as to move to Vulcan with her - both to get the meditation and solitude needed to heal. While there, they started a closer relationship and in November of 2400 when expecting their first child, they moved to Tibet. Having planned to marry in December of 2401, Katal was asked by her soon to be son-in-law Sidney Piper, to pick another date to make their wedding more special. The wedding was referenced only. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2365-2370, Katal entered into the Engineering division after taking a year of Academy prep. Because of her Romulan hesitage, Katal found apply for and being accepted into the Academy much trouble. Finally, because of her mothers status of Captain, Katal was granted permission. In her third year, 2367, her mother died in the Battle of Wolf 359. After a mental breakdown and attacking one of her Professors, Katal was subjected to a Court Martial. That was dismissed, however do to insanity. She was forced to take a years leave where she returned to finish her degree in 2370 with a double major in Aerospace Engineering and Design and Quantum Mechanics. Nova Class As her graduating thesis, Katal worked with several other engineers but was the sole designer of the warp engines for the Nova Class ship. This achievement earned her the Cocharan Award of Excellent, as well as noteriety within the field of Engineering. Military Service During the summer after her graduation, Katal still needed more time to cope with the death of her mother, taking on a crewmen's rank. Finally, in September of 2369, she was given the rank of Ensign and transferred to the USS Apollo. There she served for a year before moving on to Deep Space Nine. Because of her Romulan side, Katal often found it hard to be tank seriously as an officer. Many, especially those in security, wished to keep her rank down. Determined to fight for her rights, she applied for a training program upon where, if completed, one would be automatically promoted. Passing the first set of requirements, she was promoted to Lt.JG in 2371 and later a full Lieutenant in 2372. As the Dominion War started in 2373, Katal transferred to the USS Fenrir as the Chief Engineer. She remained there until 2376 where she assumed the same role on Deep Space nine until she became pregnant with Benjamin and resigned to start a family. Katal was briefly recommissioned on Earth as a consultant, maintaining her rank of Lt. Commander from later 2378 to mid-2379 when she left due to pregnancy yet again. Currently, she remains as a civilian consultant. Years as *'Crewmen:' May 2370 - Sept 2370 ; *'Ensign:' Sept 2370 - 2371; *'Lt. JG:' 2371 - 2372; *'Lieutenant:' 2372 - 2373; *'Lt. Commander:' 2373 - 2376; *'Resigned: '''2376 - 2378; *'Lt. Commander:' 2378 - 2379; *'Resigned:' 2379 - Current Commendations *'Cadet Star:' Given to an officer who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Cochrane Award of Excellence:' Award given to an officer who has contributed greatly in the firld of engineering and/or science. *'Daystrome Engineering Pin:' Award presented to an officer who has made a contribution to the fields of engineering and/or science or has ultilzed existing technology in an innovative way. *'Dominion War Ribbon:''' Given to officers who served in the confrontations during the Dominion War. Reprimands At the beginning of her career, Katal was mostly likely to be accosted for 'Disorderly Conduct' or 'Failure to Follow Orders.' Her most notable blotches include two Court Martials. In 2367, Katal was charged with the attempted murder of Commander Terrance Reed. Charges were dismissed after allegations of sexual abuse by Commander Reed towards Cadet T'Kassus and several other female Cadets who came forward. After a psychological evaluation, it was dertermined that Katal was suffering from temporary insanity spurred by the death of her mother, Captain Laura Fabbro, at the Battle of Wolf 359. She was sentenced one year of leave and psychological counselling. In 2370, Katal was charged with treason against the United Federation of Planets after evidence of communications to Romulus and Romulan technology was found in her possession. This evidence indicated that she was conspiring with the Tal'Shiar. Charges were dropped after evidence of sabotage and incrimination, given by the last testimonial of Terrance Reed. Evidence submitted via holovideo record by the Romulan Empire. No sentence was handed down. Civilian Career Since resigning from the Federation, Katal is now self-employeed as a freelance engineer. She takes on projects from the Federation, as well as provate contractors or companies. Now on Bajor, she is currently working as a consultant for the University and will often teach classes or courses to first year students. *Katal collects and makes ships in bottles (whether they are modern or historical). Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:All Characters